


azalea

by ackeryeager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackeryeager/pseuds/ackeryeager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a lone flower made him realize the beauty that she was</p>
            </blockquote>





	azalea

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes i'm so nervous putting this anywhere other than tumblr because i'm a wreck when it comes to criticism and my writing is mediocre, but hopefully this gives eremika justice, and i hope y'all like it!

“Here,” Eren said as he stuck his hand out to Mikasa, a bright blue azalea in his hand. “It was just sticking out of the ground and it made me think of you.” The boy continued sheepishly, his emerald eyes twinkling as he placed the lone flower in front of the ebony haired girl. He had been working outside, following the orders of their captain to pull out any weeds that may have begun to gather all around the cabin they were staying in. Midway through the heat piercing his body and sweat seeping through all of his clothes, the azalea stood there planted in the ground, all by itself. He couldn’t help but stop what he was doing and stare at the flower, remembering the times that he had seen those flowers in Shiganshina. It made him remember Mikasa and how they would always be surrounded by those flowers in the fields where they ran. He remembered Armin talking about the abundance of other flowers that were outside in the world beyond the walls.

“It looks just like the ones back home,” Mikasa stopped her work cutting up their food for dinner that night, gently picking the flower up between her fingers. She stared at the azalea with bright eyes, admiring the beauty of the bright blue flower Eren had given her. “Where did you find it?” She said softly, her eyes wandering to the brunet beside her.

“It was back in the yard, just… there.” Eren scratched the back of his neck, taking a seat beside her. He didn’t know what compelled him to bring the flower to her. He didn’t know whether it would make her sad, or make her happy, he just knew right as he saw the plat, his first thought was of her. He imagined himself tucking the thing behind her ear and the two of them running through fields covered with flowers that looked exactly like those. He saw that flower and all he could think about was her. Her black hair flowing in the wind. How, even though very infrequently, her smile could light up the whole world. She was beautiful.

He hadn’t even realized he was staring at her until she coughed, and spoke up. He shook himself out of his daze, and kept watching her as she spoke. “Before I met you, before,” she paused, breathing out quietly. “All that, there were so many of these up in the forest that we lived in.” She smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling as she remembered.

“Every Spring, my father would come home with a bouquet of these for my mother, and each time he would have them, she would just light up and her smile was so stunning and everything felt so right.” Eren couldn’t help his smile from growing as Mikasa continued her story. With every word, her smile would get bigger, the light in her eyes shining brighter. She was beautiful.

It had confused him. He’d never had these thoughts about her before. He’d never seen Mikasa in all the beauty that she was and he didn’t know how to react to it. Since  _that day_  Eren told himself that he had to keep her safe, with everything that he could, he had to try and keep her alive. And since  _that day_  he had realized that she was more than just his best friend. She was more than just family to him. She was everything to him.

“I dreamed that one day, someone would do the same for me.” Mikasa continued softly, fingering the flower again. Eren bit his lip, internally punching himself in the gut for not noticing it sooner, for not realizing that the girl in front of him was everything that he needed. Along with Armin, those two were the only people he would need to be able to keep pushing, to keep fighting.

Eren grabbed her free hand gingerly, his lips kissing her knuckles, lingering for a few seconds. He took a deep breath and looked at her, wide eyed and mouth slightly open.

“Hopefully, even with just one, I made that dream come true.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh and there you have it. i was thinking about making a continuation years after this when they've "conquered" and "won the war" but maybe that's for another time! thank you so much for reading and i apologize for any mistakes that might've been in it.


End file.
